


Clean & Dirty by Fayjay [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: CleanSet during the period when Light had given up the Death Note, and didn't know he was Kira.DirtySequel to 'Clean', but can be read as a standalone.





	Clean & Dirty by Fayjay [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Clean & Dirty  
 **Author** : Fayjay  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Death Note  
 **Character** : Light/L  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : _Clean_ Set during the period when Light had given up the Death Note, and didn't know he was Kira.  
 _Dirty_ Sequel to 'Clean', but can be read as a standalone.  
 **Text** : [ Clean here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4682), [ Dirty here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4683)  
**Length** 0:42:20  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Clean%20%26%20Dirty%20by%20Fayjay.mp3)


End file.
